Harry Potter and the Philosopher stone and the force part 1
by Mitsukini Haninozuka
Summary: Summary: Lily was adopted by the Evans after a flash of light took Leia Skywalker from Obi-Wan's arms, and appeared before the Evans on their doorstep, one morning they went about their day and discovered her there, and picked her up and adopted her.


The Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone and the force

This is a Harry Potter and Star Wars crossover fanfiction.

Weapons being used: Light sabers, wands, spells, etc… Force push, pull, leap, run, lightning, etc… First magical Jedi in history.

Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars.

Notes: It's a Harry and lots of girl harem… Cause he's head of house of the last lines, needs wives to carry on the lines.

Pairings: HP/LL/HG/SB/DG/NT/KB/TD (Susan Bones), not Sirius Black…. LOL.

Harry's head of houses: All 4 founders, Potter, Skywalker, Black, and Peverall

(Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass, Nymphadora Tonks, Katie Bell, and Tracy Davis)…

Summary: Lily was adopted by the Evans after a flash of light took Leia Skywalker from Obi-Wan's arms, and appeared before the Evans on their doorstep, one morning they went about their day and discovered her there, and picked her up and adopted her. Leia now Lily Evans trains in the force by Holocrons left for her by the force and magic itself, and becomes the most powerful human being there is until she marries James Potter and had Harry, or Hadrian James Potter, where Harry has the force and magic as well, and trains using the force with the same Holocrons that Lily left for him, as well as training dreams sent by the force connecting some master Jedi's to Padawan Harry. Master Jedi Yoda and Mace Windu is Harry Potter's Jedi Masters for training in the force.

Chapter 1. Princess Leia. Part 1.

In a galaxy far, far away, year: Unknown. Location: Planet Polin Massa.

One pair of twins was being born on this day, and Padme was on her last few moments before succumbing to her death, "my Queen, their names" said Obi-Wan Kenobi. The Queen said, "The girl, is Leia, and the boy is Luke" she shuddered in a small tiny breath, and died on the operation table. Obi-Wan closed his eyes in grief for several moments, and opened them up again and noticed Princess Leia missing from his arms; only Luke is still in the arms of a medical droid.

Obi-Wan panicked for a while, but the force said, 'Do not worry so, Master Jedi, Princess Leia is safe and sound on another planet called Earth, there she will live a happier life'. Another flash of light blue light, several holocrons were in a bag with a note for Princess Leia when she is older.

Location: Planet Earth, United Kingdom. Earth date: January 30, 1960. A light blue flash seen by the Evans family, who are mundane, one came out to look at what it was, there she saw a baby wrapped in a pink blanket. The wife took in the child and said to her husband, "can we adopt her"? We've always wanted to have more children after Petunia we can name her Lily Evans, what you think dear" asked his wife. Lily Leia Evans. That is her name…

8 years later. July 1, 1968. Location: Mr. and Mrs. Evan's home address: unknown…

Lily and Petunia is walking to the park just a few minutes away from their house. Lily said "tag, you're it" to Petunia, and ran off to the swings, leaving Petunia huffing behind her, to finally catch up with her sister. An hour later when the two sisters are enjoying the day out, a boy was hiding behind the bushes watching them. Another half an hour, Petunia saw Lily on the swings, flying higher and higher. "Petunia, look" Lily Exclaimed! A she jumped off the swing while it being in the air so high. Petunia shrieked for a bit and saw her sister do one roll and landed perfectly on the ground safe and sound, little did they know, they were being watched. There is a trampoline, and Lily went on it, jumped really high, but before she could land on the ground, she used her instinct (the force) to slow down and land perfectly safe and sound again on the ground. As if she has floated to the ground. Petunia looked at Lily as if she is something or someone else, instead of her sister. 'A freak' Petunia thought. And so began her jealousy of Lily. The boy who was watching them from behind the bushes stepped out, and scared Petunia and Lily for a few seconds, and put their hand over their hearts to calm it down. "I know what you are" said the boy to Lily. "You're a witch" the boy said. "That's not a very nice thing to say to a lady" replied Petunia. "No"! "I didn't mean it that way" "A witch like from the Stories people been telling us as smaller children" said the boy, "except with the green and warts and everything" added the boy. Petunia and Lily looked at each other than looked at said boy, and said "Prove it, Prove that witches and wizards are real, then maybe, just maybe, I'll believe you" replied Lily. "Fine" replied the boy. "My name is Severus Tobias Snape" said the boy. "Our names are Lily Leia Evans", as she pointed towards herself, and "Petunia Marie Evans", as she pointed to Petunia. "Nice to meet you" said Severus, finally getting the name of the boy, instead of calling him, just, the boy… The day Severus went home, he told his mom what happened at the park. "Hi dear, welcome home" said Eileen his mother. Several moments later, his mother said, "Alright", "Let's go visit them in the next few days" replied his mother. A few days later July 4, 1968, Eileen and Severus walked up to the house where he could feel Lily's magic aura, and Eileen knocked on the door. Mrs. Evans opened the door a few moments later, "Mrs. Evans, would Mr. Evans be home today" asked Eileen. "Yes, just a moment" replied Mrs. Evans. "Darling, someone's at the door for you" yelled Mrs. Evans. "Coming" Mr. Evans yelled back. A few more moments later, and Mr. Evans arrived at the front door, he could see, a woman he never met before, and a boy, he never met before, today, that is… "Can I help you" asked Mr. Evans? "I need to speak to you and Mrs. Evans about your daughter Lily", according to my son, Lily did something a few days ago at the park that seems unnatural to your side of the world" replied Eileen. Mr. and Mrs. Evans looked around and noticed a few neighbors trying to look at them all. "Please, come inside" said Mrs. Evans to both people on the front porch door. A couple of hours later, once Eileen showed Mr. and Mrs. Evans what Lily can do when trained at 11 years old to 17 years old, she explained that 17 is the wizarding worlds age of majority, and can claim any inheritances that they may have, or if they are the last head of house, they can claim said lord ships, or lady ships for their houses. Eileen also explained the blood purity issues that they have in Britain. She also explained about the war that happened 20 years ago with Gellert Grindelwald. The many different classes you can take at Hogwarts. The prices per term etc, 5,521 Galleons per year, not including school supplies. This is like $43,301.00 USD. This is like 31045.52 British Pounds.

Two years later, Lily and Petunia just turned 10 years old, and it was time for their parents to talk to Lily about where she came from. Several hours later of that talk, Lily went upstairs to her room to think. And slammed the door shut with the force, with such force, that her adopted parents cringed. 'I hope she'll forgive us for not telling her since today' Lily's mom thought. Three days later, Lily was in a forgiving mood, and came downstairs to talk to her adoptive parents… 'I am actually Leia Skywalker from a planet called Polin Massa. Her adoptive parents gave Lily her mechanical devices known as holocrons and her baby blanket, the very things she came here with 10 years ago. While Lily went to the kitchen for lunch, her adoptive parents gave her a look that they wanted to talk to her some more.

Lily understood everything that her adoptive parents said, and agreed to do some training in the force via the holocrons that the force gave her. A year later, she had remembered the Jedi code, and all forms of combat skills, including with the light sabers, as she had built one herself, in her dream one night, after visiting the planet with Grand Master Yoda. My light saber color is Purple in color, and it is very bright when ignited. She is finally finished her light saber training and can do all of the katas. Grand Master Yoda sent her a droid, which came with her in real time to help her train some more while she is in Hogwarts next year.

One year later… Lily is officially a Jedi now that she has completed all of her training. It was time for her Hogwarts letter, which comes out on September of 1970. Six years of schooling later at Hogwarts, Lily will be on her way to her last year at Hogwarts, Year 7, and then she will graduate from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She has continued on her training as a Knight, as she is knighted by the Jedi Council this month. With finishing her last year at Hogwarts, she finally said yes, on to having a date with James Charlus Potter. Who was a prat during Hogwarts and a bully. She cannot stand people who are bullies. Ever since James changed for the better, she thought she could fall in love with this James character. Many months from her end of Hogwarts schooling, she did eventually fall in love with James Potter. A few months later after graduation, Lily said, "YES"! To James question, "Lily Leia Evans aka Leia Skywalker, would you make me the happiest man in the world by becoming my wife" asked James after graduation.

Severus Snape: With calling Lily a mudblood, Lily hasn't talked to him for years. And was very disheartened that she chose James over him, and so, he joined the death eaters in 6th year. With Snape's initiation, he had to kidnap a muggle girl, and have his wicked way with her, and killed her afterwards. Then Severus is now officially a death eater.

Time skip: July 1978, Lily and James were going to be married today. They were in the ministry of magic signing the marriage certificate, for the magical side, and muggle side. With both certificates done, they were officially married with Sirius and Remus as their witnesses. A few weeks later, a certain someone is applying for the divination post for Hogwarts, A certain Headmaster at this time, is interviewing said other certain someone for the post, a few moments later, her eyes turned glassy, and her voice was in a rough tone and said "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."….

"What was I saying Professor Dumbledore" Sybill asked? "Nothing my dear, you just got your post for divination class" replied Professor Dumbledore. "Thank you so much" replied Trelawney. Unfortunately, one of Lord Voldemort's death eater overheard that last part, and ran to his master, and recited the last part of the prophecy. Lord Voldemort however, was contemplating the last part of the prophecy. He wanted the whole prophecy, and so, with his minions, he tried to look for the prophecy in the department of mysteries…

A year later November 1979, Location: Potter Manor. Lily is upstairs in her bathroom throwing up early in the morning several times in a row now… James is getting concerned, as a husband should be.

Another few days of throwing up, James had had enough, and said "Lily, please see a healer, for our peace of mind". As soon as she cleaned her mouth again for the umpteenth time, she said "alright, we'll make an appointment". Lily made the appointment at St. Mungo's for a few days later. In the doctor's office, after the examinations were finished, "well, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, congratulations"! "You're pregnant" said the healer. The Potter's looked at each other in shock… Unfortunately, only James fainted when he heard the news. Lily only sighed, and shook her head in a disappointed kind of thing… "Your due date is July 31, 1980" said the healer, after Lily revived James. A month later, while getting into the rhythm it is December and another wizarding couple got pregnant a month and a half earlier. (Guess who)? The Longbottom's of course. Nine months later for one couple, the women gone into labour, Mrs. Longbottom, aka Alice, went to the hospital, several hours later, a cry could be heard, and a voice from one of the healers said "Crongrats! It's a boy"! Born on June 30, 1980.

"Welcome to the world, Neville Frank Longbottom" said his mother smiling down at him after

A month later, the other couple went into labour, and the same thing happened on July 31, 1980.

A bond between the mother and child formed as soon as they were born. Especially for the Potter family, as the mother is one with the force, unfortunately, the happiness did not last long, a few days after their births, Professor Dumbledore came knocking on their doors, and as soon as he is allowed inside their house, he is explaining to them about the prophecy.

"The prophecy goes like this" he says; "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."….

Of course, as parents, they were extremely worried for their only child, and so, the mother of Harry James Potter, left the holocrons she used to train, in to one of her own vaults that Harry can access anytime. And so, with that prophecy laying on top of their heads, the Potter's and the Longbottom's went into hiding, and Professor Dumbledore suggested that they use the fidelus charm to hide them from all, except for the ones invited in the wards itself. For example, Sirius Black is invited, Professor Dumbledore, Remus Lupin. The current secret keeper, however was not Sirius Black, in fact, it was actually Peter Pettigrew. He had betrayed all of his friends by telling his lord of the Potter's home address, so on October 31, 1980 … In the dead of the night, a hooded figure could be seen walking down Godrics Hollow area, looking for the Potter's house, as 'Harry Potter must be the one to defeat me' he thought.

Lord Voldemort walked up to Godric's Hollow and the house revealed itself to him. He unlocked the front door "Alohomora". Flash of light and the front door is unlocked. James ran downstairs and saw that the dark lord is here at their place and yelled to his wife, "Lily, it's him"! "Take Harry and run"! Leia took out her light saber and wand from her side holsters, and ignited the light saber, and wand at the ready. The force surrounding her and her son in protectiveness way. Leia felt her husband die, the force that surrounded him, and she closed her eyes in sorrow. And prayed for her son, Harry James Potter Skywalker. Leia put a force shield around them, and she felt the dark side getting closer and closer. The nursery door was blasted open by a blasting hex, and in came the dark lord and he looked at the weapon that the Potter woman is holding and scoffed. 'Like that could hurt me' the dark lord thought. (But little did he know on how wrong he is)…

Leia took a deep breath, and centred herself before going in the kill. Light saber ignited still, she deflected a curse coming from the dark lord. It smashed into a the wall. Said dark lord narrowed his red eyes, and put aside his wand for a few seconds, and said, "stand aside, and I'll let you live"

"Never, you'll have to go through me first" replied Leia. "Very well" replied the dark lord. And started going after them again. Said Dark Lord shot some spells at Leia and she twirled her light saber around in some fancy moves, and whack the spells against the walls again. Lord Voldemort is getting pissed off because she kept on deflecting his spells and curses with that damn muggle weapon of hers. 'I should disarm her of that weapon' thought LV. "Expelliarmus" the dark lord yelled, and pointed his wand at the bottom of the hilt of the light saber. Said light saber flew out of her hand, and the dark lord thought 'muahahaha'!

What do you guys think so far? Should I continue on with the story or kill it?


End file.
